fictional_citiesfandomcom-20200214-history
No Real Life Examples, Please
For some tropes, having Real Life examples can be fun and sometimes even informative. However, this particular trope should not have any examples from Real Life. Note that a work portraying real life is still a work - such examples are about how the work portray real life, not about real life itself. What happened in a certain conflict according to a certain movie or book is usually far less ambiguous than what really happened in that same conflict. Real Life does not have an author in the same way as a film or other work does, and we see real life from the inside rather than from the outside. Thus, tropes that are objective in works are often highly subjective in Real Life. And since trope pages are not discussion forums, a debate about who is right and who is wrong is a distracting (and maybe even destructive) case of Natter or Edit War. Thus, you may notice that most of the pages on this list are the negative tropes, oftentimes pertaining to morality, violence, religion, and other controversial issues that people are likely to get heated about. Yes, there is No Such Thing As Notability, but when we discuss Real Life, the Rule of Cautious Editing Judgement takes primacy here. An objective trope turning YMMV is not enough to earn it this tag. In general, we trust people's common sense and ability to follow the Rule of Cautious Editing Judgment. This trope comes up where real life examples are likely to derail the page into huge debates or come across as offensive or even harassing. For example, let's say a Christian, a Muslim, and a Hindu walk into an internet café the barista says to them, "What is this, a joke?". All three of them start editing TV Tropes, and they all start adding Real Life examples to Scam Religion. The Christian adds Islam and Hinduism, the Muslim adds Christianity and Hinduism, while the Hindu adds Christianity and Islam. Then they suddenly all feel outraged with TV Tropes, for having their own religion listed as being a scam. (Meanwhile, someone adds Church of Happyology and gets sued. And so on.) Even without considering the fact that we can't see the universe from the outside and that seeing the narrative of the story from the outside is necessary for that trope -- let's just not go there. And thus, most tropes don't allow Real Life examples. If you have any questions about this, or feel the trope doesn't need this tag, take it to the trope's discussion page. Or to its YKTTW discussion if it hasn't been launched yet. Finally, when a page becomes too controversial to even have fictional examples, a Locked Pages and an Example Sectionectomy may follow. Do note that, when a page is given an Example Sectionectomy, then it doesn't allow examples of any category or medium, so listing it there will suffice. Listing a completely exampleless page here is redundant, as well as misleading. Even if examples most likely happen in Real Life only, adding the No Real Life Examples tag and/or listing it here will give the impression that fictional examples are allowed, when they're likely not either. Other times, a page may simply be on this list for other reasons. Perhaps a list of Real Life examples would be too long and redundant to be worth adding. Or maybe it's one of those technical tropes that work in fiction but don't work in Real Life. It may also be an Audience Reactions that only admits In-Universe examples. In any case, it's to be pointed out that having real life examples is only tolerated, rather than encouraged. So if there's a page where it's asked to not have examples from real life, no matter the reasons (or lack thereof), tropers are expected to not add them at all. ---- Pages where Real Life Examples are not allowed (as well as the reasons): A-D * Abusive Parents - We are not here to spread gossip. * Zero-Percent Approval Rating - Impossible in Real Life. * Absolute Xenophobe - Too controversial. * Absurdly Youthful Mother - Squicky and overly sensitive. * The Ace - It's unrealistic. No one is great at everything. * Activist Fundamentalist Antics - Would be mostly bashing. * Advert Overloaded Future - The keyword being Future. * Affably Evil - We don't call people evil here. * Alas, Poor Scrappy - Has a potential to erupt into a Flame War. * The Alcoholic — We don't want the gossip. Besides, it's so usual that a RL section could become really exhaustive. * All Girls Want Bad Boys - A very hostile debate in Real Life. * Alliterative Name - Natter magnet and too many to list. * Alien Lunch - Cannot happen in Real Life as of this time (as in there are no alien species), Unfortunate Implications re: cultural differences are possible, and examples are Square Peg, Round Trope. * Almost Kiss - Too depressing. * Always Chaotic Evil - All life has redeeming qualities (even viruses have done some good, though they're not really alive). * Ambiguous Disorder - Let the doctors do the diagnosing. * Ambiguously Gay - TV Tropes is not a gossip column. * Ambiguously Jewish - It's rather hard for an author to drop subtle hints in real life, and that is a key part of this trope. * Ambition Is Evil - We don't call real people evil. * America Saves the Day - Not all Americans have a chronic need to save everyone. * Amicable Exes - Nigh unverifiable in Real Life, and a personal issue. * A Nazi by Any Other Name - Godwin's Law. * And There Was Much Rejoicing - Rejoicing at someone's death clashes with some people's standards of respect towards the dead. * Animal Testing - Would have been filled with Natter. * Animal Wrongs Group - While it has a Real Life section, it should be treated like Useful Notes, not like a place to put examples. * Anyone Can Die - Too common to note. * Arbitrary Skepticism - Insulting religious beliefs. * Armies Are Evil - Too controversial. * Artistic License Gun Safety - Way too common in real life for examples. * The Art of Bra Removal - Unhooking a bra is fairly intuitive in real life. * Asshole Victim - Complaining about people who are like this. * Assimilation Academy - Too controversial. * Attack of the Political Ad - Real Life examples have their own trope, Scare Campaign. * Attention Whore - Complaining about people who cater for attention. * Badass Army - Too many to list. * Badass Normal - There are no superpowered people to compare to, unfortunately. * Bad Mood As an Excuse - It is not nice to call real people Jerkasses. * Balloon Belly - Unnecessary and fetishy, we don't need to know everything in Real Life with a balloon belly * Bad Present - Would be full of Complaining. * Barbarian Tribe - Unfortunate Implications * Beast Man - Not possible * Belief Makes You Stupid - Insulting religious people is not what we aim for. * The Bermuda Triangle - Aliens, ghosts, rifts in the space-time continuum, etc. aren't found in reality, so it would be impossible to attribute anything in the real life Triangle to paranormal activity. * Beyond the Impossible - By definition, this isn't possible in real life. Also attracts gushing. * Big Bad - Calling someone a villain in Real Life is a bad idea. ** Big Bad Duumvirate - Same as above. * Big Beautiful People: ** Big Beautiful Man - Not all men are big and beautiful. ** Big Beautiful Woman - Same as above. * Big Eater - We don't need real-life examples of overeating and fat people. * Bi the Way - Too many to list. * Black Dude Dies First - Putting race aside, real life deaths do not follow story conventions. * Black Speech - It's highly insulting to characterize a people's native language this way just because you can't understand it. Calling them evil because of it is even worse. * Blackmail Is Such an Ugly Word * Book-Burning - Happens too often. * Brainless Beauty - Unfortunate implications. * Bread and Circuses - The only exception is the trope namer, Ancient Rome. By definition controversial and depressing. * Break the Cutie-- Do we really need to know how real-life "cuties" were "broken" * Brown Eyes - Personality-based. * Brutal Honesty - It's not good to call someone mean just because of this trope. * But for Me It Was Tuesday - This trope is not about two different groups attaching different levels of importance to the same event, but about a confrontation between two people or groups over that differing level of importance. * Butt Monkey * Casting Couch - Too controversial. * Category Traitor - A very, very offensive sentiment, not to mention potentially racist depending on what the category is. People are free to make their own choices in life. * Chainmail Bikini - NSFW. * Character Alignment - Shoe-horning people into Flanderized catagories. ** Chaotic Evil ** Chaotic Good ** Chaotic Neutral ** Lawful Evil ** Lawful Good ** Lawful Neutral ** Lawful Stupid ** Neutral Evil ** Neutral Good ** True Neutral * Character Derailment - This is specifically a trope about how a character is written, and cannot happen in reality. * Church Police - Flame bait. * Co-Dragons - see The Dragon. * Cold-Blooded Torture - No, we really do not want to know how humans have tortured each other throughout history. We really don't. * Comically Missing the Point * Complete Monster - Flame bait. * The Complainer Is Always Wrong - Sometimes the complainer is, in fact, right. * Complaining About People Not Liking the Show - An Audience Reaction that fell victim to natter and bashing. * Complaining About Things You Haven't Paid For - Too common and too many examples to list. * Conservation of Ninjutsu * Convicted by Public Opinion - Too controversial. * Corrupt Corporate Executive - Too many of them to list. * Conspiracy Theorist - There's already an Useful Notes page listing them. * Corrupt Church - Too controversial. * Corrupt Politician - Too controversial. * Covert Pervert - Too much information. * Crap Saccharine World - This is not a subjective trope. * Crapsack Only by Comparison - Too controversial and it'd be a flame/natter magnet. * Crapsack World - It is not a subjective trope. If it was, it'd be people complaining about the world. * Creepy Souvenir - Human trophies? Gross. * Critical Research Failure - Would take an entire wiki just to list all of the critical research failures that happened in Real Life. Also, this is a writer trope, not a setting trope. * Cult - The distinction between a cult and a legitimate religion can vary from person to person, and we'd prefer not to get into that debate. * Culture Justifies Anything - Too controversial. * Cure Your Gays - Being gay is not an illness. * Dangerously-Short Skirt - Too much information and would attract natter. * Darker and Edgier - Would be full of people complaining about the world being too grim. * Darkness-Induced Audience Apathy - No, not everyone on the entire planet is evil and despicable, and therefore unsalvageable and impossible to empathise with – if anything the opposite is most likely true. Misanthropy is fine; just express it somewhere else. * The Dark Side - Too controversial in real life. * Democracy Is Bad - Flame Bait. * Department of Child Disservices - A relatively small minority of child services hate children. * Depraved Bisexual - Would carry loads of Unfortunate Implications. * Dethroning Moment of Suck - Would be nothing but Complaining and also Flame Bait. * Did You Think I Can't Feel? - It's not good to call someone mean just because of this trope. * Digital Piracy Is Evil - Would mostly be ranting and flaming. * Disability as an Excuse For Jerkassery - Calling real people (disabled or not) jerkasses is a bad idea. * Disgusting Public Toilet- Too Much Information and far too common in Real Life to list examples of them * Dystopia Justifies the Means - Nobody is deliberately trying to build one. * Double Standard - It says on the page that it's how Double Standards are presented in storytelling. * Downer Ending * The Dragon - Calling real people villains is a bad idea. * Dragon-in-Chief - as per The Dragon. * Dramatically Missing the Point * Dreadful Musician - It was being used to insult musicians tropers didn't like. * Driven to Suicide - Too depressing, would have to include the millions of people who have committed suicide in Real Life. * Dropped a Bridge on Him - We are in a universe where Anyone Can Die, so this trope is too common to note. * Drugs Are Bad - The issue of drugs is very polarising, and at any rate the trope is meaningless to Real Life situations since it's about the way drugs are handled in fiction. * Due to the Dead - Different cultures have different ways of honoring their dead. * Dump Months - Too subjective. * Dystopian Edict E-H * Earth Is Young - This trope is about settings in fiction. Lets not argue about people believing similar things about the Real Life Earth. * Eldritch Abomination - While there may be one or two legitimate examples, most of them are really highly exaggerated description of normal stuff. When people add The Internet as example, it's clear that the page has gone too far. * Egocentrically Religious - Too controversial who applies. * Emergency Presidential Address: Too many emergency-related speeches by leaders to count, sadly, too common to trope in Real Life. * The End of the World as We Know It: So much complaints! This is why the universe will expand again, but not before collapsing back on itself. * Erotic Eating - The descriptions of the examples was too explicit. * Ethical Slut - Too controversial and possible flame/natter magnet. * Ethnic Scrappy - Too controversial and a flame magnet. * Even Evil Has Standards - Calling real people evil is not recommended. * Even Nerds Have Standards - Flame magnet. * Everyone Looks Sexier If French - Stereotyping is bad, okay? * Everything Trying to Kill You - It's about in-universe places who are like this. * Evil Is Cool - We don't call Real Life people evil. * Evil Is Sexy - Calling real people villains is not a good idea. * Evil Reactionary - We don't like to call real people evil. * Evil Redhead - We don't like to call real people evil. * Evil Overlord - See directly above. * Evil Versus Evil - The evil thing again. * Evolutionary Levels - Can't happen in real life, so attracted unrelated things; taking shots at people. * Exactly What It Says on the Tin - In Real Life, this is People Sit on Chairs; it doesn't carry any meaning, it's just how things are (usually) named. * The Extremist Was Right - Endless debate on who qualifies as an extremist, and who qualifies as right. * Face Heel Turn - Too controversial to consider someone to have joined "the Dark Side". * False Rape Accusation - Too controversial. * Fan Disillusionment - Too subjective. * Fan Hater - Too many of them and also would be full of Complaining about shows' fans. * Fan Service with a Smile - Too far into NSFW territory. * Fascist but Inefficient - An in-depth analysis of the efficiency of totalitarian governments is beyond the scope of this wiki. * Fate Worse Than Death - Too subjective. * Feeling Oppressed by Their Existence - We have no interest in hearing what groups or people think what other groups or people have no right to life. * Female Misogynist - Too controversial. * Five-Bad Band - Not good to call real life people villains. Real Life page is part of the Permanent Red Link Club. * Foreign Queasine - Due to cultural differences and taste being entirely subjective. * Four-Star Badass - Because there's so many of them it would take an entire wiki to list them all. * French Jerk - Flame Bait, and not very nice to call other Frenchmen mean. * Friends with Benefits - Leads into NSFW territory too easily. * The Fundamentalist - Would mainly be bashing. * Fur Bikini - We know lots of companies make them, we don't need to know which ones. * Gag Penis - Too much information. * Gambit Pileup - It'd be used as Complaining about other people manipulating another; also flame bait. * Gay Conservative - Flame magnet. * General Failure - Too many to list and would attract flame wars and natter. * General Ripper - Too many to list, natter magnet, and it borders on calling real people evil. * Generic Doomsday Villain - We don't call real people villains. * Giftedly Bad - Would only be Complaining About People You Don't Like. * Gilligan Cut - As we do not cut away from one scene to another in real life, this sort of joke is only possible in mediums viewed from outside their universe. * The Girl Who Fits This Slipper * Global Warming - Too controversial of a topic. * God Guise - We don't want to call other people's religions false. * Gonk - Too subjective, and life does not have an "art" style. * Good Girls Avoid Abortion - Too controversial. * Good Is Not Nice - Too many to list, and also controversy about who applies for "the good side" to begin with. * Grandma, What Massive Hotness You Have! - Devolved into people just gushing about older people they found attractive, sometimes even if they weren't that old to begin with. * Great Offscreen War - Just because you didn't live through it doesn't mean a real life conflict happened "offscreen". * Griefer - Too many examples. * Growing the Beard - Since it pertains to television shows, real life examples would be a case of Square Peg, Round Trope. * Guilty Pleasures - No, we really do not want to know. * Hartman Hips - This is physically impossible in Real Life. * Head-in-The-Sand Management - Attracts complaining. * The Hedonist - Natter magnet. * Heel Face Turn - Too controversial to consider someone to have joined "the Light Side." * Hell Is That Noise - Too subjective and would take an entire wiki just to list all of the examples. * Heteronormative Crusader - Too controversial. * Heterosexual Life Partners - Too many to list and may attract Natter. * Heroic Bastard- One man's hero is another man's villain. * Hiding Behind Religion - Too controversial. * Ho Yay - Natter magnet, and we don't want gossip. Real Life page is part of the Permanent Red Link Club. * Holier Than Thou - Too controversial. * Hollywood Atheist - Real Life atheists aren't written to be stereotypes. There's a Useful Notes page if you’re interested, but this is not to be used to add individual examples. * Hollywood Autism - Potential Flame Bait. * Hollywood Pudgy - This trope is explicitly about a contrast with real life. * Honest Corporate Executive - Would spark a debate where some will prove this trope wrong. * Honor-Related Abuse - Too disturbing and controversial, and other websites already have it covered. * Hot Gypsy Woman - Same reason as the other hotness tropes. * Hot parents: ** Hot Dad - Natter magnet. ** Hot Mom - Ditto. * Honor Before Reason - Attracted arguments over the examples, leading to Natter over what is exactly an honorable decision * Humans Are Morons - There are no other sentient species that we can compare humanity to. * Humans Are the Real Monsters - See above. * Humans Kill Wantonly - Ditto. * Hypocrite - Flame War magnet, and way, way too universal. I-L * I Reject Your Reality - Too controversial. * I Was Quite a Looker - This could be applied to pretty much anyone, since physical attractiveness generally declines with age. * Impossible Hourglass Figure - This is physically impossible in Real Life. * Incompetence, Inc. - Far too many examples to list. * Incorruptible Pure Pureness - Humans are not 100% pure. * Informed Ability - We probably don't want to know. * Inhumanly Beautiful Race - Would have tons of Unfortunate Implications. * Insane Admiral - Too many examples to list. * Insignificant Little Blue Planet - The term "insignificant" attracts controversy. * Insufferable Genius - Attracts complaining. * Interactive Narrator - No Real Life Examples Possible. * Interspecies Romance - Too much information. * It Is Beyond Saving - Flame magnet. * The Jailbait Wait - Too much information. * Jar Potty - Too Much Information * Jerkass - Not nice to call other real people jerkasses, and too many to list. * Jerkass Woobie - Again, not nice to call someone a jerkass. * Jumping the Shark - Too subjective, and far too many examples to list. The page only permits lampshades of the phrase instead. * Karma Houdini - Calling someone a villain because they got off free from something bad would have attracted flames. Real Life page is also a member of the Permanent Red Link Club. * Kick the Dog - Too controversial. * Kill the Poor - Too controversial. * Killed Off for Real - It's about fictive characters getting killed off and not returning. * Kitschy Local Commercial - It would be used for complaining about commercials they don't like. * Knight Templar - Just another way to call real people evil. * Lack of Empathy - Too many apathetic people to list. * Lady Macbeth - This is on the verge of calling real people villains. * Latin Lover - Stereotyping people is bad, okay? * Lesser Star - Too controversial. * Legal Jailbait - To list examples just attracts people looking for it. They can find it on their own. * Liberty Over Prosperity - Oh joy, another political debate. * Life Will Kill You - We all will die anyway, so let's just enjoy life instead of fearing it. * Littlest Cancer Patient - Real Life children aren't written to be this. * Love It or Hate It - Too subjective and would attract Natter. * Love Potion - In Real Life, this is called Date Rape, which is also on this index. * Lover and Beloved M-P * Magical Native American - Not possible in real life, and rather stereotypical. * Magical Negro - Same as above * Magnificent Bastard - do we really need this for Real Life? Even though the Trope Namer was real, still... * Malcolm Xerox - Straw characters don't exist in real life. * Manipulative Bastard: Invites rambling on politicians and historical figures. * Mary Sue - It does not make sense in the slightest for a real person to be a Mary Sue. * Matzo Fever - Stereotyping isn't cool, okay? * Mayor Pain - Too many examples to list and shoehorning them as evil isn't very nice. * Meat Versus Veggies - Too controversial. * Memetic Molester - Shoehorning a person as a molester would have drawn a lot of flames. * A Million Is a Statistic - It got ugly. * The Millstone - Not nice to call other people useless. * Moral Event Horizon - Too controversial. * Moral Myopia - Flame magnet. * More Dakka - Natter magnet. * Mutilation Interrogation - No. Just no. We do not want examples of how humans mutilated others throughout history. * My Country, Right or Wrong - Would have lots of Misplaced Nationalism. * Narcissist - Let's leave the diagnosing of personality disorders to psychologists. * Nausea Fuel - We really don't want that kind of thing on here. * Narm - It's impossible to list Real Life examples of tragedies being reacted to with laughter and derision in good taste. * Necessarily Evil - Again, we don't call real people evil. * Neglectful Precursors - Complaining gateway. * Never Speak Ill of the Dead * Nepotism - Too ubiquitous. * Nice Character, Mean Actor - We're not here to spread gossip, and there are far too many examples. * Nice Guy - Too many to list. * Nice Job Breaking It, Hero - politics, looks like a huge pile of Flame Bait just waiting for a grenade to be thrown into it. * Nightmare Fuel - Far too many examples to list and the degree of fear varies from person to person. * No Blood for Phlebotinum * "No. Just... No" Reaction - Extensive Pothole misuse led to only supporting in-universe examples. * Nominal Hero - Too controversial. Who is a hero, and who is a hero only in name? * No True Scotsman - It's mean to upset anyone, including the Scots. * Nostalgia Filter - Natter and Flame Bait magnet. * No Social Skills - Some people have trouble socializing with others. We're not here to mock them. * Not-So-Omniscient Council of Bickering * Obfuscating Stupidity - Calling real people stupid, or at least saying they're feigning stupidity. * Of the People - It'd be better not to imply that certain groups are denying other people's humanity by using their own name for their ethnicity. * Outside Joke - We wouldn't get it and explaining it would just downplay the humor. * Paedo Hunt - Too controversial. * Parental Hypocrisy - This just opens the door for people to start complaining about their parents. * Path of Inspiration - TV Tropes is not the place to complain about real life religions. * Peace and Love Incorporated * Pedophile Priest - Too controversial. * Permanent Elected Official - In Real Life this is impossible in democracies unless the official was made a dictator, which is not what this trope is about. "In office for a long time/several terms" =/= "in office permanently". * Pervert Revenge Mode * Plant Person - Fantasy stuff. * Police Are Useless - Because it would only lead to people complaining about police officers not performing their job perfectly at all times. * Police State - Too many examples to list. * Political Correctness Gone Mad - Too controversial. * Positive Discrimination - Stereotyping is bad. Even "good" stereotyping. * Potty Emergency - Too Much Information, and People Sit on Chairs in real life. * Potty Failure - Too squicky and far too many examples. * Power Perversion Potential - Nobody has superpowers. Even if we did, we REALLY don't need to know you used invisibility to sneak into the opposite gender's locker room. * President Evil - Not nice to call a real president evil. * The Prima Donna - Again, not here to spread gossip. * Proud Merchant Race - We'd prefer to avoid such an overarching stereotype. * Proud Scholar Race - Again, stereotyping. * Proud Warrior Race Guy - The unfortunate implications of flanderizing every member of an entire people as only being focused on combat and honor. * Psycho for Hire - Too controversial and there are too many examples to list. * Psycho Lesbian * Pyrrhic Victory - Edit war which had the Real Life section cut. Q-S * Rage Quit - Even generalist observations ("this game can cause ragequits") would be far too many examples to list. * The Rape Tropes, due to being a controversial and sensitive topic: ** Aliens Made Them Do It - Highly offensive and impossible. ** All Abusers Are Male - Highly offensive and incorrect. ** All Men Are Rapists - Highly offensive and incorrect. ** Anal Probing - Offensive, squicky, and impossible. ** And Now You Must Marry Me - Too common to list, offensive, and squicky. ** Aren't You Going to Ravish Me? - Highly offensive and controversial. ** Attempted Rape - We don't want to know. Or spread rumors. ** Bastard Boyfriend - the trope is about how abuse is portrayed, and real life doesn't have a narrator. A person portraying real life abuse as sexy or romantic would not count as an example, and would be highly offensive anyway. ** Bastard Girlfriend - same reason as Bastard Boyfriend above. ** Bathe Her and Bring Her to Me ** Bed Trick - Too much information. ** Black Comedy Rape - Real Life is not a comedy fiction, and rape is never funny. ** But Liquor Is Quicker - Do we need to know? ** Child by Rape - Highly offensive and personal. ** Date Rape - We do not want to know. ** Date Rape Averted - As with Attempted Rape, we don't want to know. ** Defiled Forever - Extremely offensive. ** Double Standard Rape (Divine on Mortal) - Offensive, and as far as we know, impossible to verify. ** Double Standard Rape (Female on Female) - Highly offensive. ** Double Standard Rape (Female on Male) - Highly offensive. ** Double Standard Rape (Male on Male) - Highly offensive. ** Double Standard Rape (Sci Fi) - Highly offensive, and inherently impossible. ** Droit Du Seigneur - Highly offensive, and not verified historically. ** Dude, She's Like, in a Coma - Highly offensive. ** False Rape Accusation - Way too controversial for Real Life examples. ** Gratuitous Rape - Too controversial. ** I Have You Now, My Pretty ** It's Not Rape If You Enjoyed It - Extremely offensive. ** Marital Rape License - Too controversial. ** Medical Rape and Impregnate - Ditto. ** Mind Rape - Not even possible in real life. ** Murderers Are Rapists - Way too controversial. ** Near-Rape Experience ** Netorare Genre - Highly offensive, and by definition confined to fiction. ** Post-Rape Taunt - Highly offensive. ** Prison Rape - Too much information. ** Rape and Revenge ** Rape and Switch - Extremely offensive and very discredited. ** Rape as Backstory - Too common, too personal, and none of our business. ** Rape as Redemption - Highly offensive. ** Rape by Proxy ** Rape Is a Special Kind of Evil - Highly offensive and controversial. ** Rape Leads to Insanity - Way too personal. ** Rape, Pillage and Burn ** Romanticized Abuse - same reason as Bastard Boyfriend above. ** Scarpia Ultimatum ** The Women Are Safe with Us ** You Would Make a Great Model * Raven Hair, Ivory Skin * Reality Ensues - Redundant. * Real Women Never Wear Dresses - * Redheaded Hero - One man's hero is another's villain. * Religion Is Wrong - Insulting religions. * Religion of Evil - Insulting religions. * Reptiles Are Abhorrent - Some reptiles are dangerous animals, yes, but that doesn't make them malicious beings of evil. * Rescued From the Scrappy Heap - Calling real people The Scrappy, even if you claim that they were only such in the past, is not particularly nice. * Retired Monster - Flame magnet. * Rich Bitch - Attracts complaining and natter. * Room 101 * Rule-Abiding Rebel * Ruined FOREVER - People can't be Ruined FOREVER in Real Life and it's complaining. * Sassy Black Woman - Would have been filled with unfortunate implications. * Scam Religion - Insulting religions. * Scapegoat Creator - Flame Bait magnet, Complaining gateway. * Scary Amoral Religion - Again, TV Tropes is not the place for insulting religions. * The Scrappy - Flame Bait magnet and Complaining. Also, the article is about hated characters, making its existence in Real Life impossible anyway. * Screaming Plane Baby - We don't need to hear every example of a crying baby on a plane. * Selective Obliviousness - Too controversial. * Sensual Slavs - Stereotyping people is bad, okay? * Sex Tropes- Too NSFW for this this website. ** Above the Influence ** Accidental Pornomancer ** Adaptational Sexuality ** All Gays Are Promiscuous - Too controversial and flanderizing gay people isn't cool at all. ** All Men Are Perverts - Too controversial. ** All Women are Doms, All Men are Subs ** All Women Are Lustful ** All Women Are Prudes ** Am I Just a Toy to You? ** Anatomically-Impossible Sex ** The Art of Bra Removal ** Asexuality ** Auto Erotica ** Awful British Sex Comedy ** Bawdy Song ** Bed Trick ** Better Than Sex ** Bigger Is Better in Bed - Way too much information for the site. ** Bikini Bar ** Boldly Coming ** Bondage Is Bad ** Bow Chicka Wow Wow ** Breaking in Old Habits ** Brains and Bondage ** Brother-Sister Incest ** But I Would Really Enjoy It ** But Liquor Is Quicker ** But Not Too Bi ** But Not Too Gay ** But You Screw One Goat! ** Calling Your Orgasms ** Cargo Envy ** Catholic School Girls Rule ** Can't Have Sex Ever ** Casting Couch ** Casual Kink ** Caught with Your Pants Down ** Code Word Coitus ** Coitus Ensues ** Coitus Uninterruptus ** Combat Sadomasochist ** Come Back to Bed, Honey ** Comforting the Widow ** Comic Sutra ** Coming and Going ** Compensating for Something ** Conveniently-Common Kink ** Covert Pervert ** A Date with Rosie Palms ** Delivery Stork ** Death by Sex (foreshadowing) ** Destructo-Nookie ** Deus Sex Machina ** Did the Earth Move For You, Too? ** Did They or Didn't They? ** Did You Just Have Sex? ** Did You Just Romance Cthulhu? ** Dirty Mind Reading ** Dominatrix ** Don't Come a-Knockin' ** Double Entendre ** Do You Want to Copulate? ** Dress Hits Floor ** Elevator Going Down ** Entitled to Have You ** Erotic Asphyxiation ** Erotic Dream ** Erotic Eating ** Eternal Sexual Freedom ** Ethical Slut ** Europeans Are Kinky ** Everybody Has Lots of Sex ** Exotic Equipment ** Extreme Omnisexual ** Face Full of Alien Wingwong ** Fantastic Arousal ** Feng Schwing ** Fetish ** Fetish Fuel ** Fetish Fuel Future ** Fetish Retardant ** Flirting Under Fire ** Foe Cooties ** Free-Love Future ** Friends with Benefits ** Gag Penis ** Gay Option ** Genius Breeding Act ** Get a Room ** Girl-On-Girl Is Hot ** "Glad to Be Alive" Sex ** Go Seduce My Arch-Nemesis ** Good People Have Good Sex ** G-Rated Sex ** The Grunting Orgasm ** Gun in My Pocket ** Guy-On-Guy Is Hot ** "Happy Ending" Massage ** Have I Mentioned I Am Sexually Active Today? ** Head-Tiltingly Kinky ** Hemo-Erotic ** Hollywood Sex ** Hookers and Blow ** Horny Devils ** Hot Coffee Minigame ** Hot Skitty-On-Wailord Action ** I Call Him "Mister Happy" ** IKEA Erotica ** I Kiss Your Foot ** I'll Be in My Bunk ** The Immodest Orgasm ** Innocent Innuendo ** Insatiable Newlyweds ** Instant Seduction ** Intercourse with You ** The Internet Is for Porn ** Interplay of Sex and Violence ** Interrupted Intimacy ** Interspecies Romance ** Intimate Psychotherapy ** It's Not Rape If You Enjoyed It ** Jail Bait ** Jail Bait Wait ** Jizzed in My Pants ** Just Like Making Love ** Kissing Cousins ** Kiss of the Vampire ** Language of Love ** Law of Inverse Fertility ** Let's Wait a While ** Lewd Lust, Chaste Sex ** Lie Back and Think of England ** Living Aphrodisiac ** The Loins Sleep Tonight ** A Love to Dismember ** Lust ** Lust Object ** Lysistrata Gambit ** Making Love in All the Wrong Places ** Man, I Feel Like a Woman ** A Man Is Always Eager ** A Man Is Not a Virgin ** Man of Steel, Woman of Kleenex ** Mars Needs Women ** Mate or Die ** Mating Dance ** Matzo Fever ** Mental Affair ** Mile-High Club ** Mills and Boon Prose ** Miss Conception ** The Modest Orgasm ** Mrs. Robinson ** My Girl Is Not a Slut ** My Girl Is a Slut ** My Sensors Indicate You Want to Tap That ** A Naked Shoulder to Cry On ** Nature Abhors a Virgin ** Nature Adores a Virgin ** Naughty by Night ** Naughty Under the Table ** Need a Hand - or A Handjob? ** Nerds Are Virgins ** Next Thing They Knew ** Nipple-and-Dimed ** Nocturnal Emission ** No Heterosexual Sex Allowed ** No Pregger Sex ** Nosebleed ** No Sex Allowed ** Not Right in the Bed ** One Thing Led to Another ** Only You Can Repopulate My Race ** Oh, Mr. Grant! ** Optional Sexual Encounter ** Orgasmically Delicious ** Out with a Bang ** Parental Incest ** Parental Sexuality Squick ** Parents Walk in At the Worst Time ** A Party - Also Known as an Orgy ** Pity Sex ** The Pornomancer ** Power Is Sexy ** Power Perversion Potential ** Pre-Climax Climax ** Primal Scene ** Professional Sex Ed ** Professionals Do It on Desks ** Queer People Are Funny ** Quest for Sex ** Raging Stiffie ** Rape and Switch ** Ready for Lovemaking ** Really Gets Around ** Redemption Equals Sex ** Red Light District ** Rescue Sex ** Right Through His Pants ** Right Through the Wall ** Robosexual ** Safe Word ** Screw Yourself ** Self Abuse ** Sex as Rite-Of-Passage ** Sexophone ** Sex Bot ** Sex Comedy ** Sex by Proxy ** Sex Equals Love ** Sex Face Turn ** Sex for Product ** Sex for Services ** Sex for Solace ** Sex God ** Sexiled ** Sex Is Cool ** Sex Is Evil ** Sex Is Evil and I Am Horny ** Sex Is Good ** Sex Is Interesting ** Sex Is Liberation ** Sex Is Violence ** Sexless Marriage ** Sex Montage ** Sex Tourism ** Sexual Karma ** Sex Slave ** Sexy Discretion Shot ** Sexy Coat Flashing ** Shower of Love ** Single Mom Stripper ** Sleeping Single ** Sleeps with Everyone but You ** Slut Shaming ** Smells Sexy ** Something Else Also Rises ** Son of a Whore ** Sour Prudes ** Speed Sex ** Stalker with a Test Tube ** STD Immunity ** Stupid Sexy Friend ** Teacher-Student Romance ** Teeny Weenie ** The Talk ** The Tease ** Technical Virgin ** Their First Time ** This and That ** Three-Way Sex ** A Threesome Is Hot ** A Threesome Is Manly ** Too Kinky to Torture ** Trojan Gauntlet ** Twincest ** Twin Threesome Fantasy ** Two-Person Pool Party ** Think Unsexy Thoughts ** The Unfair Sex ** Unfortunate Character Design ** Vagina Dentata ** Vampires Are Sex Gods ** Villainous Incest ** Virgin Sacrifice ** Virgin Tension ** Virginity Flag ** Visual Innuendo ** Wall-Bang Her ** You Don't Want to Die a Virgin, Do You? ** You Need to Get Laid ** Yiff ** You Sexy Beast ** Zero-G Spot ** Sexual Extortion * She Is Not My Girlfriend - Bait for complaining about personal lives. * Sinister Minister - Too controversial. * Sissy Villain - Calling someone a villain is bad enough. * Sleazy Politician - Too controversial. * Sliding Scale of Idealism Versus Cynicism - Flamebait. * Slipping a Mickey - Frequently combines with rape; rape tropes don't get Real Life examples. * Small Name, Big Ego - Used only for insulting people. * Smug Snake - Natter magnet and it was used to insult people. * Soldiers At the Rear - Too controversial. * Somebody Else's Problem - Too controversial. * Speak Ill of the Dead - Too controversial. * Spicy Latina - Stereotyping is bad, okay? * Starfish Language - Every language is alien if you look at it from far enough away, as our Useful Notes page on this topic points out. * Step Three: Profit - Too much information. * Stop Worshipping Me! - We don't want to call other people's religions false. * Straw Character - Real Life people aren't written to be Straw Characters. ** Straw Critic ** Straw Feminist ** Straw Hypocrite ** Straw Man Has a Point ** Straw Misogynist * Stupid Crooks - Because there're so many of them it would take an entire website to list them all (and because those websites already exist). * Stupid Evil - Good/Evil distinctions in real life are far too subjective. * Suffers Newbies Poorly - Natter magnet. * Super Weight - Most of this is impossible in real life anyway. T-Z * Taking Advantage of Generosity - Too easy to abuse. * Talking Poo - Cannot happen in Real Life. If you think it is, please call a psychiatrist and have a chat. * Tall, Dark and Bishoujo - Natter magnet. * Theory Tunnelvision - Too controversial. * Token Evil Teammate - Again with the calling real people evil * Too Dumb to Live - Already cataloged by the Darwin Awards and What the Fuck Is Wrong With You. * Took a Level In Jerkass - Same reason Jerkass doesn't accept real life examples. * Totalitarian Utilitarian - Too controversial. * Trigger - We should not mock those who suffer PTSD. * Troll - We are not here to spread gossip, and far too many examples. * Trouble From the Past - We're already paying for what we did 100 years ago... * Tsundere - Again, not good to call someone mean just because of this trope. * Ugly Guy, Hot Wife - Most of the Real Life guys weren't that ugly. * The Ugly Guy's Hot Daughter - See above. * The Unfair Sex - Gender War ahoy! * Unproblematic Prostitution - Unfortunate Implications ahoy! * Unprovoked Pervert Payback - It'll just get ugly. * Unwanted False Faith - We don't want to call other people's religions false. * Used to Be a Sweet Kid - Too easily abused. * Villainous Breakdown - What was that thing about calling people evil again? * Vindicated by History - Natter and flame magnet. * Wall Banger - Would be nothing but complaining and a flame target. * War Is Hell - Oh yeah, let's start talking about controversial wars like Vietnam or Iraq! That's gonna be swell! * Well-Intentioned Extremist - Who is really "extreme" and who is not? Who really has good intentions, and who do not? Too YMMV, and also too controversial. * We Will Have Euthanasia in the Future: Controversial, and speculative by nature. * What Measure Is a Non-Human? - It would be full of Complaining and also Flame Bait. * Who Shot JFK? - It was Lee Harvey Oswald. Keep your conspiracy theories to yourself. * Wicked Cultured - Oh, my good lord, no! * Windmill Political - No. ** Windmill Crusader - No. * Woobie - Natter magnet, objectification of real people, and People Sit on Chairs since anyone can be one. * The Worf Effect - It's not nice to mock anyone when they're down, even if they are big and powerful. * Would Hurt a Child - Do we really need examples of actual sick freaks who hurt children?! * Yandere: Do we really need a list of actual people who are or were obsessed with someone to the point of insanity or murder?! * You're Not My Type - We don't need Real Life examples of unwanted sexual advances. * Your Terrorists Are Our Freedom Fighters - We don't need political/ideological debates nor justifications. Category:TVtropes